


Meanwhile, at the Hippogriff and Thestral...

by Annerb



Series: Bonus Materials for The Changeling and Armistice Series [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Slytherin!Ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annerb/pseuds/Annerb
Summary: A little outsider POV of the events at the end ofin my head we do everything rightchapter 14. Rosier has a realization.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Bonus Materials for The Changeling and Armistice Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586182
Comments: 28
Kudos: 437





	Meanwhile, at the Hippogriff and Thestral...

"Holy fuck,” Rosier exclaims, voice loud over the general din of the pub.

“What?” Dean says, looking up with alarm. 

“Potter and Ginny,” Rosier says, eyes wide as he stares across the room at the couple in question.

“Yeah, catch up, arsehole,” Seamus says, shoving at him. “That happened like three hours ago.”

“I know that,” Rosier snaps, softened a bit by the way his voice is clearly slurred. “But. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Together.”

“Oh, are we picturing them having a shag?” Martin asks, only to get immediately booed down by the group.

Dean has to admit one of the weirdest things to adjust to after the war was Seamus’ sudden friendship with a bunch of bloody Slytherin. Still worth it though.

“No, no, no, no, no,” Rosier says, looking very focused and serious for all he is clearly pissed. “Don’t you _see_?” He lifts one hand, palm up. “Harry. Potter,” he says, each word heavily emphasized. He lifts his other hand. “Ginny. Weasley.” With one abrupt movement, he slams his palms together, fingers clasping tightly. _“Together.”_

Dean isn’t sure how the gesture leads them _away_ from a rather disturbing discussion of Harry’s sex life.

But Martin says, “Oh, fuck,” like Rosier’s point has finally been made clear.

Dean, for his part, still doesn’t have a clue. “I don’t understand.”

“Merlin, Gryffindor are thick,” Martin says, turning to him. “Harry Potter. The unkillable golden boy. Doer of no wrong. Defeater of dark lords.” 

Rosier nods. “And the witch who could destroy you with a look if you crossed her. Engineer your downfall without a hair out of place and never anyone to even _suspect_ her hand behind it.”

“Together,” Seamus says, something like awe in his voice. “Christ. What if they break up?”

Considering that scenario, Dean has to admit that the fall out could be epic.

“But what if they _don’t_?” Rosier says, sounding even more horrified.

They all fall silent as if disquieted by the very notion.

“Well,” Seamus says, recovering first. “I, for one, will welcome our new overlords.” He lifts his drink, toasting in the couple’s direction.

“At least they’ll use their power for good,” Dean says, as much to convince himself as anyone else. 

“Maybe,” Rosier says, looking around for another drink. “I think we’re better off hoping that they never realize.”

“Realize what?” Dean asks.

“That together they can pretty much do whatever they bloody want.”

Dean looks over at the couple, casually standing together like they hadn’t just taken on the entire Wizengamot with barely a sweat. “I need another drink.”

Martin nods, slapping him on the back. “Your best idea all night.”

“Think they’ll ever have kids?” Seamus asks.

Christ. “Make it a double,” Dean says, and grabs the bottle of firewhisky. 


End file.
